


Night Off

by TheMilkyRiver (Exxus)



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Egg Laying, F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/TheMilkyRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a little fun with the Venom Symbiote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

Gwen blushed a little as the Venom symbiote stood over her; without a host, it was little more than a formless slime, but it had stretched itself out to look over her body, the tight spandex of her suit highlighting her curves. She wasn't sure what had compelled her to do this, but if someone wasn't currently wearing Venom and trying to murder her, maybe there was an opportunity for a little fun...

The Symbiote carefully looked over her body, prodding at her body and seeming surprised to find that the spandex might be the only thing she had on. Cutting a small slit in her suit on her hip, it looked at her bare skin, seemingly eagerly.

Gwen bit her lip a little bit and blushed harder, feeling the Symbiote run two tentacles down her torso to her hips. Her tendency to wear nothing underneath her suit was definitely paying off as she felt the two slimy appendages slowly pull the slit wider, a large hole in her suit running from one pelvic line all the way down her thigh.

Gwen was getting used to the treatment a little, letting her tense muscles relax as she laid back on the table, but with a sudden movement, the Symbiote used two tentacles to spread her legs as wide as they could go, her feet near her head as she looked up at Venom, a mix of angered surprise and lustful anticipation on her face.

Venom quickly used a tentacle to cut the spandex near her pussy, forcefully pulling it apart to reveal her folds and some of her ass. Gwen placed her palms against the table and moaned as a slimy tentacle slowly rubbed her pussy, the thick goo dripping onto her bare skin.

The Venom symbiote seemed pleased hearing her moan and start working a little rougher, a long thick appendage materializing on its body. Gwen seemed surprised to feel the veiny ovipositor prodding at her ass forcefully, but moaned loudly as the tip slid in, shuddering with pleasure.

Venom was quick to get rough with Gwen, her whole body bouncing with each thrust of its huge ovipositor, the slick surface throbbing inside her ass. Gwen was panting, trying desperately to grip the table as a tentacle rubbed at her folds and an ovipositor fucked her roughly.

With its thick appendage going fast and hard into her ass, Venom took the time to move its tentacle over her pussy slowly, moving it up and down as black slime spilled down her skin onto the table. Two more tentacles played with her breasts, and another four kept her legs held nice and tight behind her head, her pussy wide open for the symbiote to do as it pleased with.

Gwen was moaning erratically between short breaths, her face growing hot as Venom simultan teased her pussy and fucked her ass as roughly as she could handle. Increased flexibility was certainly helping her handle the alien, her hands near her pelvic lines and her legs almost behind her head as she breathlessly begged for more.

Without much indication of what it was about to do, Venom pushed the entire ovipositor into her ass and made almost a low growl, three slimy eggs shooting deep into her as Symbiote slime dripped out around the edges. Gwen was moaning loudly and shivering with pleasure as Venom got back to thrusting, its tentacle rubbing her pussy a little more sloppily.

Gwen's voice was trailing off into breathless, high pitched moans as her eyes rolled back, her juices spilling wildly from her pussy. The symbiote barely seemed to care, just tearing the hole in her spandex wider so that everything from her hips to her inner thighs was open for it to ravage.

Venom kept up its rough pace, still using its tentacle to rub her folds while its thick ovipositor thrusted primally into her tight ass. Gwen was still hazy from her climax but amazed by how the symbiote barely stopped, its thick black slime dripping off her bare skin as it got rougher and rougher.

With another low growl, Venom pushed the entire ovipositor in again and let it throb inside her, Gwen seemingly ecstatic as brief words of encouragement slipped from her mouth. She threw her head back with absolute pleasure as Venom pumped more of its slimy eggs in fast, feeling the ovipositor bulge as egg after egg pushed in.

Venom pulled out, seemingly done after forcing 5 more eggs into Gwen. Its ovipositor twitched one more time and Symbiote slime shot onto Gwen in thick ropes, messily covering her thighs, her pelvic lines; just about everywhere Venom had torn her suit apart was dripping with its slime.

Gwen's legs finally fell back, dangling off the table as Venom slithered off into the night, Gwen still breathing heavily and moaning as she felt Venom's eggs inside of her. Maybe she could just call it a night on crime fighting and fall asleep here...


End file.
